The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Pikegs.’
‘Amri Pikegs’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Pikegs’ has a large flower size, pink flower color with bold red-purple blotch, medium green foliage, good vigor and branching.
‘Amri Pikegs’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9754-1.’ ‘9754-1’ has pink splash color with smaller splash pattern, a darker pink-rose flower color and less vigor than ‘Amri Pikegs.’
The male parent of ‘Amri Pikegs’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘10071-2.’ ‘10071-2’ has white splash color, with smaller flowers, is less floriferous and has a white background flower color compared to ‘Amri Pikegs.’
‘Amri Pikegs’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Pikegs’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in November 2005 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Pikegs’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Pikegs’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Amri Pikegs’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.